The present invention relates to a nozzle attachment for a hair dryer.
Hair dryers which blow a stream of hot air onto hair to be dried have been known for many years. A basic hair dryer comprises a fan, a heating element and a casing forming a direction nozzle through which air heated by the heating element is blown by the fan.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nozzle attachment for a hair dryer which improves hair drying.